


Wedding Date

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [61]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Slash asks you to be his wedding date.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Wedding Date

Slash has a wedding to attend. His little brother's wedding, to be exact. Since everybody is going to come with their partner, he's desperately searching for someone to be his date. He's not desperate enough to ask  _ anyone _ , though. He certainly wouldn't bring a random groupie. There's only one person who knows how to behave and whom he trusts enough to not embarrass him more than he already will once he's had a couple of drinks.

"(Y/n), my brother is getting married and I need your help," he blurts out the moment you let him into your room.

"Sure, what is it? Do you need help with your outfit or…?"

"Just pretend to be my date."

You're a bit taken aback, but you agree. "Yeah, of course."

Getting to the venue, nothing is different. You just act like you always do, apart from quickly discussing some details about your fake relationship if anybody asked.

Ash welcomes the two of you. "Oh, you're finally dating! I told you you'd be cute together," he remarks, nudging his brother's side. "I'll talk to you guys later!"

There aren't many guests, so you don't feel too uncomfortable as you already know most of Slash's family. Everything goes like clockwork whenever you're asked about how long you've been together and such.

At the reception, you have to share a dance too - like everyone else who came with a date. Slash insists that he's a bad dancer, but you manage to convince him to give it a try.

"Y'know, I think I love you," he says quietly, making you raise your head from his chest and smile.

"I think I love you too."

"Really?"

"Why else would I have agreed to be your date?"

His smile grows and he leans down to kiss you tenderly.


End file.
